The Next Step: The Next Generation
by styidiaa
Summary: It's been four years since anyone you know has been at The Next Step studios. What happened? Lives changed, people moved on. What's happening? Well, The Next Step is about to get hit with its' first splash of drama in four years.
1. Important Info

**Hi! So this is a new fanfic that my sister and I have come up with. The ships for this fic are, James/Riley, Michelle/Eldon and West/Emily. So, we're about to tell you everything you need to know about this fic so you'll understand what's going on in chapter one when we post it. :)**

 **The fanfiction is set around four years after James and Riley broke up because of the Jeth kiss.**

 **Michelle and Eldon did break up, but Emily never had feelings for Hunter, and neither did Michelle.**

 **Emily never injured her leg, because they never went to Nationals, because in this universe, they found out about Amanda's plan a little too late.**

 **Emily and West did, however, kiss, but they never got to start a relationship because West's family moved to a different region.**

 **Michelle did leave, but not because of Hunter, she left because her parents were sick of her wasting her time on dance, and wanted her to find a real career.**

 **Michelle's parents never went through a divorce.**

 **Riley and James never got back together.**

 **Riley left the studio because she felt dance was tainted for her now.**

 **James left because he didn't know the point of being there if Riley wasn't, he also regretted what happened, and he also wanted to finally get away from Beth.**

 **Eldon left because he didn't want to start any drama with the new dancers.**

 **Emily left because she didn't feel like dancing anymore if she wasn't dancing with her friends.**

 **Please review to tell us if you're excited for the first chapter! :)**


	2. Episode One: Get The Party Started Again

**Hey guys! Here's the first official chapter or, 'episode'. The only people who are in this episode that were in any episodes on The Next Step are Noah and Richelle. But don't worry, Michelle, Eldon, Riley, James, West and Emily will all be in probably episode eleven or something. I just need to get the storylines of these characters started first and then we'll reveal the big bombshell that we're both really excited about. Enjoy!**

X

As Miss Kate walked into The Next Step studios, she smiled sadly. According to the landlord, if the studio didn't win Regionals this year, they would have to give the studio space to someone else. She wanted, more than anything, to have the team she had oh so many years ago. If Elite didn't scheme that plan, they could have won Nationals.

Kate sighed, she couldn't focus on the past, she had to focus on the future. She had some amazing dancers that were in A Troupe last year. She just hoped that they would come back to audition this year.

What this team really needed was a dancer with wow factor, like what Michelle had, but she doubted that someone like that would want to try out for a team that hadn't won Regionals in years.

She smiled at the dancers who walked in, some of them saying hi.

This wasn't the only auditions she would be holding today. A couple of years ago, the people who were in charge of Regionals, Nationals and Internationals decided that they would have a junior version of all three competitions, so every studio was told to have a Junior A Troupe, which meant that she would be holding auditions for that as well.

She sighed again, thinking about how she really needed to hire a head choreographer to help her out around the studio, since Pheobe left after they lost Regionals for the third time.

"Miss Kate!" Kate turned around to see April, the dance captain for the last two years walking up to her, a blinding smile on her face.

"Hi, April, I'm glad you came to auditions." April looked offended, but quickly recomposed herself.

"Of course I'd come Miss Kate, The Next Step is my home, I wouldn't audition for another studio when I could easily get The Next Step to win Regionals this year." Miss Kate raised an eyebrow at April's statement, slightly surprised.

"Oh, really?" April nodded, so Kate continued talking, "Would you be able to get both A Troupe and Junior A Troupe to win Regionals?"

"Um, well, I'm not in Junior A Troupe, obviously, but maybe this year I could help you find the perfect dance captain for it." Kate nodded, considering it.

"I'll think about it. Now, how about you go and warm up for auditions?" April nodded and walked off.

Kate didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this year, their luck would change.

X

"Alright everyone, welcome to auditions for A Troupe!" As everyone clapped, Kate looked around, glad to see some new faces auditioning, but also glad to see some of her A Troupe members from last year still here.

Ever since The Next Step lost Regionals after Riley, Emily, Michelle, James, West and Eldon left the studio, Kate let dancers from other studios audition, hoping she would find someone that would make this team stand out.

While she had some great dancers here, such as April and Jordan, who joined just after The Next Step's six best dancers left, she wanted an amazing one. She wanted one that would wow the judges. But, whatever, she would take what she could get.

"Okay, so all of you know how this works, right? You will all be called into groups, and you will all be doing free style solos. So, first up, we have Melanie, Julian and Stacey."

After Melanie, Julian and Stacey finished their solos, Kate was about to call out the next group before she was interrupted.

"Um, is this where the auditions are?" Kate looked up from her clipboard to see a blonde girl walking into the studio. In fact, everyone's heads turned around to stare at the new girl, but Kate just walked over to her and introduced herself.

"Yes, it is, I'm Kate, and you are?" The girl smiled and shook Kate's hand.

"I'm Allison," she paused and looked around, seeing that lots of dancers were already here, and then turned her head back to Kate, "I'm sorry I'm late, I just moved from Madison, Wisconsin."

"It's okay, how about you go change and you'll be in the group after this one." Kate said, smiling, and Allison smiled back.

"Okay, thanks." Allison then walked out of the room with her bag and walked to the change rooms while Kate turned her head back to the dancers in the room.

"Okay! So the next group is….

X

As Allison walked back into Studio A while the group before her was still dancing, she walked up to April and tapped her on the shoulder.

"April?" April turned around to see her old friend from Wisconsin.

"Allison, What are you doing here?" Allison took her best friend's surprise as a good thing, and smiled.

"My parents missed this place, so they both looked for jobs here, and well, here we are." April was sort of in shock. She couldn't believe that her best friend was actually here.

"Wait a minute, do your parents know where you are?" April asked her, to which Allison bit her lip and said, "No, I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell them. But, speaking of family, Izzy's somewhere in this building. She's going to be auditioning for Junior A Troupe today." Allison grinned, proud of her little sister.

"That's great! I can't wait to see her!" After April said that, a guy came up to the two girls, putting his arm around April's shoulder.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Asked the boy.

"Jordan this is my best friend Allison, Allison, this is Jordan, my boyfriend." Allison raised her eyebrows in surprise, April never said anything about a boyfriend over the last three years when she was here and Allison was in Wisconsin.

"I actually have to go talk to Miss Kate about something, but you two should get to know each other." Before either Jordan or Allison could protest, April walked away.

"So, you're April's best friend? Funny, she never mentioned you." Allison narrowed her eyes at Jordan, who did he think he was?

"Hm, weird, she never mentioned you either. But for the record, she probably didn't mention me to you because she didn't think you were special enough to her to know about her best friend." At that, Jordan scoffed.

"Please, you're nothing special. In fact, I can't wait to see you fail in front of all of these dancers." Jordan told her condescendingly.

"If you think that's going to shake me into getting nervous and messing up in front of anyone, you're delusional." Jordan had no time to respond, since music stopped and the dancers finished dancing, and Kate started calling out the next group.

"Okay! So our last group will be Noah, Richelle, Jordan, April and Allison." Everyone except the dancers about to audition clapped, and the five dancers spread out in a line across the floor as Kate started the music again and _Stand Up_ started playing.

Richelle and Noah were great, Allison observed. They were definitely making the troupe. Even though Jordan had made a horrible first impression on her, she had to admit, he was a pretty amazing dancer. April was as great as she remembered. But now, it was her turn.

"And last but not least, Allison!"

X

April watched her best friend step back and do an aerial and then watched her dance amazingly. She smiled knowing that Allison was still the great dancer she has always been.

X

Miss Kate watched Allison dance in amazement. She's been looking for someone with that wow factor that Michelle had, and she just found it.

X

Allison took a deep breath after her audition while the rest of the room burst in applause. She smiled sheepishly as she walked back to April who grinned at her.

"You were amazing, as always." Allison smiled back.

"Thanks, so were you." As she finished speaking, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Noah and Richelle standing there.

"Hi, I'm Richelle, this is Noah, we just wanted to say that your audition was amazing and we think you would be a great asset to A Troupe." Allison smiled in thanks.

"That's if I get in."

"Oh, you will." April said. At that moment, Miss Kate came back out with her clipboard.

"Okay everyone," Kate started as she walked to the wall near her office and put the list up on the wall, "this is the list of the ten dancers who made it into A Troupe. Remember, if you didn't make it this year, there's always next year." Kate then walked away as all of the dancers in the room ran up the list to find out if they got in.

 _to be continued..._


	3. Episode Two: Feel Better When I'm Dancin

_Previously, on The Next Step: The Next Generation…_

 _Kate: Welcome for Auditions for A Troupe!_

 _April: I wouldn't audition for another studio when I could easily get The Next Step to win Regionals this year._

 _April: I'm not in Junior A Troupe, obviously, but maybe this year I could help you find the perfect dance captain for it._

 _Allison: Um, is this where the auditions are?_

 _Allison: I'm Allison - I just moved from Madison, Wisconsin._

 _April: Allison, what are you doing here? - Do your parents know where you are?_

 _Allison: No, I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell them. But, speaking of family, Izzy's somewhere in this building. She's going to be auditioning for Junior A Troupe today._

 _Jordan: Who's this?_

 _April: This is my best friend Allison. Allison, this is my boyfriend Jordan._

 _Allison: Funny, she never mentioned you._

 _Jordan: Weird, she never mentioned you either. - You're nothing special. In fact, I can't wait to see you fail in front of all these dancers._

 _Allison: If you think that's going to shake me into getting nervous and messing up in everyone, you're delusional._

 _Richelle: We think you would make a great asset to A Troupe._

 _Allison: That's if I get in._

 _April: Oh, you will._

 _Kate: This is the list of the ten dancers who made it into A Troupe. Remember, if you didn't make it this year, there's always next year._

X

 _A Troupe List:_

 _Allison_

 _Amy_

 _April_

 _Cole_

 _Jacob_

 _Jordan_

 _Julian_

 _Melanie_

 _Noah_

 _Richelle_

X

As Allison walked into Culture Shock the next day before rehearsals started, someone walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She turned around to see her younger sister, Isabelle, or 'Izzy' as she likes to be called. Allison hugged her back and then asked her, "Hey? What are you doing here?"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Asked Izzy. At Allison's look of confusion, she continued, "I got into Junior A Troupe. Rehearsals start today." Allison grinned and then hugged her sister again.

"You did?! That's awesome! I'm so proud of you!"

''I'm really happy with my team!'' Allison smiles at her sister and thinks about her own team. She was so happy that she got in, and she was very excited to start rehearsals. The only downside was that she had to be on the same troupe as Jordan. Whatever, she just has to suck it up, and ignore him.

"That's great. I've actually got to go to rehearsals, so I'll see you later?" Asked Allison. Izzy nodded as Allison walked off.

X

"Okay, A Troupe! First, I wanted to congratulate you all on making the team, you guys are the best of the dancers who auditioned, so you should be pretty happy with yourselves." Miss Kate said as everyone else in the room smiled.

"Now, the next job is to figure out who will be dance captain this year. If you want to be captain, please step forward." At the end of Miss Kate's sentence, only April stepped forward.

"No one else wants to be captain? Last call." Noah glanced at Richelle as April glanced at Allison, but still, no one else stepped forward.

"Okay, congratulations April on getting dance captain again. Okay, so now on to another subject, I've had resumes from older dancers from all over the country been sent in for Head Choreographer, and I'll decide who it'll be by the end of the day, I just wanted let you guys know. And until I decide, you guys don't need to be in the studio. So, go to Culture Shock or somewhere, just don't be in Studio A since I'll be here, trying to make a decision." Everyone nodded and started packing up their stuff as Noah walked over to Richelle.

"Richelle," Richelle looked up from her bag to see Noah, "why didn't you step forward to try out for dance captain?" Richelle sighed as they both walked out of Studio A, she knew this was coming.

"I told you last year, but I'll tell you again, my one year of being dance captain was great, but I wanted someone else to have a turn. Now, can we please go to Culture Shock and talk about something else?"

X

As Allison dumped her dance bag on the floor in Studio B, she looked around. She was one of the new A Troupers in The Next Step, so if she wanted to get along with people in the troupe, she should be in Culture Shock, but she also wanted to make sure her dancing was up to scratch, so she wanted to rehearse in Studio B for a bit.

She got her phone out and put in the docking station, and pressed play. Allison started dancing straight away as the music started and _**Control**_ started playing.

As she danced, she smiled to herself. She was scared when she first moved here with Izzy and her parents. It was a whole new town to get used to.

As she continued dancing, she became more confident. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe something good would come out of it.

X

"We were so little, it was crazy." Richelle said as Noah, April and Jordan laughed. They were all sitting in Culture Shock since they didn't have any plans.

"Hey, April?" April looked over at Richelle and raised her eyebrows in question. "Where's Allison? I was hoping she'd be around so I could get to know her."

Jordan sighed as he said, "Does it really matter? She's new."

Richelle looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and that's why I want to get to know her. She seems really nice, what's your problem with her anyway?"

April sat up and said, "She said something about wanting to practice her dancing in Studio B, she might come down here for a break soon. Also, I'd love to know that too, Jordan."

Before Jordan could say anything, someone came up behind them and tapped April on the back. April turned around and grinned when she saw who it was.

"Izzy?! Long time no see! How are you?" April asked Izzy.

"I'm good, I auditioned for Junior A Troupe here yesterday and I got in, so I'm pretty happy with myself. How are you?" Asked Izzy, smiling.

"I'm good!" April said as Richelle cleared her throat. April turned to look at them and then turned back to Izzy. "Oh, guys, this is Allison's little sister, Isabelle, but she is mostly called Izzy. Izzy, this is my boyfriend Jordan, and my friends Noah and Richelle." April then moved over and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit with us."

Izzy not one to be shy, sat down next to April and waved at everyone, grinning. "Hi!" Everyone else said hi back, and then Richelle spoke up.

"So, Izzy, Allison said you guys are from Madison, Wisconsin?" When Izzy nodded, Richelle continued, "That's cool! We've had two other dancers besides from April come from Madison, Wisconsin before and they were great."

Noah then butted in, saying, "Even though they did cause a lot of drama."

Richelle then shrugged, and said, "I think every dancer has caused a little bit of drama."

"Not in the last four years." Noah argued.

"Eh, that's debatable." This whole time, Izzy had just been watching the two with a smile on her face.

"You guys are so cute." Said Izzy, "how long have you guys been dating?"

"Us?"

"Nuh-uh."

"No way."

"We're not- he's not.."

"We've never…"

"We're just really good friends." They both said at the same time after denying it. Izzy just nodded.

"That's a shame, you guys would be really cute together." At that, Noah and Richelle both blushed and didn't say a word, and April and Jordan were trying to hide their laughter.

X

Kate sighed and put her head in her hands. It was nearing the end of the day and she still hadn't decided on a head choreographer. She didn't know why, but none of these resumes were good enough!

As she grabbed the pile of resumes to go through them once again, she heard a knock on the door of her office. When she looked up, she couldn't believe who it was.

"Hi."

 _to be continued..._


	4. Episode Three: Surprise, Surprise!

_Previously, on The Next Step: The Next Generation…_

 _Allison: Is this where the auditions are? - I'm Allison, I just moved from Madison, Wisconsin._

 _April: This is my best friend Allison. Allison, this is my boyfriend, Jordan._

 _Jordan: Funny, she never mentioned you._

 _Allison: Weird, she never mentioned you either._

 _Jordan: You're nothing special. In fact, I can't wait to see you fail in front of all these dancers._

 _Allison: If you think that's going to shake me into getting nervous and messing up in everyone, you're delusional._

 _April: Do your parents know where you are?_

 _Allison: No, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell them, but, speaking of family, Izzy's somewhere in this building. She's going to be auditioning for Junior A Troupe today._

 _April: That's great! I can't wait to see her!_

 _April: Izzy?! Long time no see! How are you?_

 _Izzy: I'm good, I auditioned for Junior A Troupe here yesterday and I got in._

 _April: Guys, this is Allison's little sister Izzy. Izzy, this my boyfriend Jordan, and my friends Noah and Richelle._

 _Izzy: You guys are so cute, how long have you guys been dating?_

 _Noah and Richelle: Us? Nuh-uh. No way. - We're just really good friends._

 _Izzy: That's a shame, you guys would be really cute together._

 _Kate: I've had resumes from older dancers all over the country been sent in for Head Choreographer, and I'll decide who it'll be by the end of the day._

 _Mystery person at the door of Kate's office: Hi._

X

Kate was in shock. She hadn't seen this person in years, and she thought she'd never see them in the studio again.

"Michelle…", Kate said, still in shock, "what are you doing here? I thought your parents didn't want you anywhere near anything to do with dance ever again." Kate sort of joked, showing Michelle that she didn't need to be nervous.

Michelle chuckled as she walked further into the office and sat down across from Kate. "Well, I'm an adult now, and I have my own apartment, which means my parents don't exactly have any control over me anymore. So, I heard you were looking for a head choreographer, and I wanted to let you know that I'd really like the job. If you don't want to hire me, that's okay, but I wanted to let you know."

Kate smiled. This was perfect. "Well, I was just looking through all of my choices, but I think I just made my decision, welcome back Michelle." Kate then stood up and held out her hand for Michelle to shake, but Michelle got up and hugged her instead.

Once Michelle let go, she squealed and then said, "Oh thank you so so so SO much! You won't regret this Miss Kate!"

"I know I won't."

X

Richelle was walking to Studio B, since she knew she wasn't allowed in Studio A, and she also wanted to get to know Allison. As she walked in, she saw Allison taking a deep breath and getting her water bottle to drink from it. Richelle cursed inwardly, she had just missed seeing Allison dance.

"Hey Allison." Richelle said as Allison looked up from the floor and to her.

"Oh, hey Richelle. Is there something you wanted?" Allison asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was hoping to get to know you, but you weren't in Culture Shock, although your sister was…" Richelle trailed off, thinking about another reason she came up here.

"Oh no," started Allison, "what did she do?"

"It was nothing bad," Richelle reassured Allison, "just, embarrassing, and a bit awkward." At that, Allison looked more worried.

"I am so sorry. My sister's not very shy, and she tends to say whatever she's thinking most of the time. Which is very different to me, and my other sister, I guess." Allison shrugged and took another sip of her water bottle.

"Wait, you have another sister?" Before Allison could reply, Izzy walked in, greeted both girls, and then Noah walked in behind her, which made Richelle tense up. Cue awkwardness.

Noah then started backing out slowly, and then ran away.

"What was that?" Allison laughed, but then looked at Richelle, and then turned to Izzy, "Was this your doing?"

"I guess…" Izzy trailed off, which made Allison sigh. Richelle then muttered, 'dang it', and both sisters looked to her, confusion written all over their faces.

"I just realised I left my phone in my cubby. I would go get it but… I really don't want to bump into Noah." Richelle explained.

"It's fine," Allison started, "Izzy and I will go get it."

"We will?" Izzy asked her sister.

"Well it's the least we can do after you caused the current tension between them." Allison then turned to Richelle and said, "We'll be back soon." She then walked out, with her sister following.

X

"Wow, Studio A," Michelle started, and then turned to Kate, "I never thought I'd see it again."

Kate smiled and was about to speak until she saw Allison and Izzy walk in. "Girls! I thought I said that no one was allowed in Studio A today!"

"We know, and we would-" Allison cut herself off in shock. "Michelle?"

Kate then turned to Michelle, who looked surprised and shocked.

"Allison, Izzy? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in Wisconsin." Kate was utterly confused.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Kate asked, to which all three girls nodded.

"Yeah," Michelle started, "they're my sisters."

Kate was in shock for the second time this day. "Wait, all three of you are sisters? You guys are related?" As all three girls nodded again, Kate's shocked stayed with her.

"Michelle," Allison spat, "what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be anywhere near us?"

Michelle instantly shook her head and said, "No, that wasn't it at all. I just didn't want to be anywhere near mum and dad. Speaking of, how do you guys go here when mum and dad hate dance?"

Both younger sisters looked guilty at that, and Allison said, "They don't know we're here, Aunt Vic pays for all the stuff for dance."

Kate looked between the three girls and realised that they probably needed to talk things out without anyone else around.

"You know what, I haven't eaten all day so I'm going to go down to Culture Shock and grab a bite to eat. I'll just… leave you girls to it." Michelle slightly waved as Kate walked out the doors of the studio.

Michelle looked at the girls and felt sorry. She had to stop dance because of her parents and she didn't want her little sisters to do the same, so she gave them both a hug and sat down at one of the benches to talk.

"So, you guys are in A Troupe?" Michelle asked trying to make the situation less awkward to which Izzy replied, "No, I'm in J.A, that's Junior A Troupe, but Allison's in A Troupe." Izzy then turned to Allison, silently telling her to say something.

Allison sighed, but then spoke up, asking, "Did they have Junior A Troupe when you were here?"

Michelle shook her head and said, "No, they didn't, I'm guessing that's a new thing?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, but we're really lucky to have gotten in, The Next Step is an amazing studio, even if it hasn't won Regionals in years."

Michelle smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I really regret leaving, but you know what mum and dad are like about the performing arts," she paused and shrugged, and then continued speaking, "I couldn't find a way around it."

Allison narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Until now."

Michelle nodded, "Yeah, until now."

Trying to change the subject, Michelle quickly continued, stating proudly, "Well I guess you will be seeing a lot more of me since I'm the new head choreographer."

Both Izzy and Allison's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped in shock as they yelled out, simultaneously,

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

X

Richelle was wandering around Culture Shock since Izzy and Allison still didn't have her phone, when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see the person she was trying to avoid. _Noah._

"Uh, hi Richelle." Noah started as he backed away, "I would talk to you but, I, uh, have to… uhh, feed my cat! Yeah! Bye!" Noah then ran away out of Culture Shock and out of the building.

Richelle just rolled her eyes.

X

The next day, Allison and Izzy walked into Culture Shock, both of them reluctant to go to practice, but Allison was the most reluctant, since she knew that Michelle was working with A Troupe today.

"You okay Alli?" Izzy asked, looking up at her sister as Allison bought them both juices and they both sat down at a table.

Allison sighed. "I guess. I love Michelle, but I just don't know how this is going to go." Izzy nodded in understanding.

"I get that sis, but it might be alright, you never know. Just let me know what happens." Allison agreed, and they both had their drinks, and then parted for rehearsals. Izzy going to The Music Room, and Allison going to Studio A.

X

"Okay guys," Kate started as all of A Troupe gathered around her, knowing she had an announcement, "yesterday I said I would make a decision about a Head Choreographer, and I have. And I know that at least three of you in this team already know her, so please help me welcome her back to the studio, it's Michelle!" Richelle and Noah's jaws dropped and they cheered for the blonde as she walked in, waving at everyone.

April, however, was very confused. "Wait, Michelle? You used to go to this studio?"

Michelle looked at April, smiling. "Hi April. And yes, I did, and apparently my two younger sisters followed in my footsteps." Michelle then turned to Allison, still smiling, and if it was possible, Noah and Richelle's jaws dropped more than they already did.

"Wait, Allison, you and Michelle are sisters?" Richelle asked, and Allison turned to Richelle nodding.

"Oh great, more people related to Allison." Jordan mumbled to himself, but no one heard him.

"Hi Richelle, Noah, you guys have sure grown since the last time I saw you both." Michelle said and then turned to Kate.

"So, who's the Dance Captain?" Michelle asked, and April walked to the front.

"It's me, Michelle." Michelle then nodded and looked at Kate again.

"So, should we start working on one of the routines for Regionals?" Michelle asked, but April immediately shook her head.

"With all due respect Michelle, I kind of like to come up with most of the choreography by myself first, and then I'll show it to you both, and if you approve of it, that's when the rest of the team can see it. So I'll just go to Studio B now to work out some choreo." April then smiled and walked out of the studio, leaving Michelle reminded of an old Co-Captain of hers.

X

Noah had just finished dancing in Studio A by himself, and walked over to his cubby as Richelle walked in, and he immediately got nervous.

"Oh! Hey Richelle, how cool is it that Michelle's back?" Noah asked her.

"It's very cool." They were both silent until Richelle finally sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look Noah, we're best friends, people are going to say stuff like that for as long as we're best friends, so we'll just have to deal with it, but I don't want our friendship to be awkward because of it. Got it?"

Noah nodded, and his shoulders relaxed in relief. "Got it. Besides, if we hardly talked, you'd miss me too much."

Richelle just rolled her eyes again. "In your dreams Noah." They then both walked out of Studio A, not noticing the girl that had been watching the whole conversation.

Izzy grinned and opened her phone, signing up for an app called Wattpad…

 _to be continued…_

 **Hey guys! Just so you know, Izzy actually has a wattpad, and the link will be on my profile! Anyway, if you liked this chapter, make sure to review!**

 **We love you guys! 3**


End file.
